The Babysitter
by A Vampire Stole My Heart
Summary: AU. Harry is a girl and a squib. Dursley's are evil wizards. When the Dursley's go out one night who do they get to babysit female harry? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. TWO SHOT.
1. Hurt and Comfort

_**Summary: **__AU. Instead of Harry Potter, Lilly and James had a daughter named Harriet, who turned out to be a squib. The Dursley's turn out to be Pureblood, death eater, wizards. Once night the Dursley's are called out for business and call in a babysitter for Harriet. Who better to call than a child loving werewolf? _

**Harriet**

**Looks: **Shoulder long black hair, green eyes, smoother face, has the lightening scar. Glasses but wears Contact lenses

**Age: **Harriet is fourteen in this one shot

**Personality: **Skittish, shy, timid, obedient, loyal, caring of those that care about her (and anything else I can think of)

**Past: **Harriet's parents were murdered by dark wizards when she was one years old. Harriet was also targeted but was saved by a protection of love from her mother. With nowhere else to go, Harriet was sent to live with the Dursley's; Harriet's aunt, uncle, and slightly older cousin. Although the Dursley's were muggle-born hating dark wizards that didn't take too kindly to squibs. So, through out her life, Harriet was forced into doing all the house chores and would get daily beatings. When she was 13, Harriet was brutality rapped by her older cousin and was denied medical treatment afterward. Harriet was allowed to know about magic but was forbidden to get involved in it in any way.

**Warning: **The second flash back is really long. Fenrir might seem a little OOC in it but I hope you enjoy ether way. Also there may be small spelling mistakes.

* * *

><p>There will be two versions to this story. Each will begin the same why but the middle and ending will change. This version is the hurtcomfort and the next will be horror/drama kind of thing. The story pairing also says Fenrir/Harry since this is like a girl version of Harry; and to get more attention. Even though this version may have a little creepyness in it to begin with it wont end as such

* * *

><p>Harriet Potter, a fourteen year old squib, sat on the living room couch as she waited for the babysitter to arrive. Her aunt Petunia, her uncle Vernon and older cousin Dudley had left five minutes ago to an important death eater meeting. While Harriet herself was a Squib, her family were pureblood wizards who had a disliking for wizards that were born into muggle families, or mudbloods as Harriet was told they were called. Although, as she was allowed to know about magic, she knew that mudblood was an insult; almost as bad as calling someone a Niger. So Harriet herself refused to think of them as such; besides she was the opposite of a muggle born; she was a muggle born into a wizard family.<p>

Harriet had been born to Lilly and James Potter, a pureblood wizard and a pureblood witch. Although, a few months after she turned one years old, the Potters were attacked by a few of Voldemort's death eaters. Lilly and James were murdered in seconds but Harriet managed to survive because of the last minute spell her mother placed on her. Instead of death, Harriet gained a lightening shaped scare on her forehead and the spell rebounded onto the death eater. Because she had no other family the wizard council sent Harriet to live with the Dursley's.

Although something the council didn't know was that the Dursley's where followers of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. They thought muggles were nothing but dirt beneath their feet, hated muggle-borns with a passion and called even called them mudbloods to their faces. The Dursley's thought that squibs were no better than muggles and should just stay in the muggle world all together. When they had no choice but to take Harriet in, to keep their death eater status a secret from the council, they didn't hesitate to mark her as a disgrace to the family.

Ever since she was three years old, Harriet was forced into being the house maid. Until she reached the age of five, Harriet was only forced to clean the house from top to bottom. Harriet was not allowed to eat with her family and when she could eat it was only what her cousin left on his plate. Luckily for Harriet her cousin always took too much so she was usually left with enough to satisfy her small tummy. As for drinks Harriet was very rarely allowed anything besides water; she was only allowed milk when a council member paid the Dursley's a monthly visit.

As for bedding, Harriet was forced into sleeping in the staircase storage until she was ten years old. By the time she was ten, Harriet was beginning to outgrow the small space but the main reason she was moved into the spare bedroom was because the Dursley's began using their house as a death eater meeting place. The Dursley's felt ashamed to have a squib in the family and dedicated most of their free time hiding her from the other death eaters. Although that didn't mean that some of them didn't know she was there. The death eaters that knew about Harriet were even impressed with the Dursley's for turning the girl into a slave; like how squibs should be.

When it came to hygiene Harriet was allowed to brush her teeth every night before going to bed but she was only allowed to bathe a few times a month. According to her aunt, she didn't want to waist unneeded water on a filthy squib. Although when it came to clothes Harriet was allowed to have them washed _but_ she had to wear servant clothes; main outfits and dresses; never was she allowed to wear pants or shorts.

The young teenager frowned as she looked at the clock and wondered where the babysitter could have been. According to her aunt Petunia, the babysitter was already late before the Dursley's even left for the meeting. Harriet believed that she didn't even need a babysitter; she was fourteen years old and had thirteen years to learn to obey an rule given to her. Yet it seems that the Dursley's didn't trust her to be alone in a house full of food and hot water. It was ether that or they wanted to embarrass her. Harriet sighed and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes as she went over what happened fifteen minutes ago.

_"Now you listen and you listen good, little Missy. When the babysitter gets here you will obey any command that he gives you. Every order you break will cost you one week of meals. Is that clear?" Vernon Dursley demanded as he, his wife and son were adjusting their dress suits. Harriet nodded respectfully to her uncle while her aunt helped Dudley with his suit._

_"Yes uncle Vernon. I will be on my best behavior." Harriet said with her robotic like servant tone she developed over the years. Vernon tossed his niece a look while Petunia scoffed._

_"Where on earth is that man? He was supposed to be here by now." The woman scolded no one visible as she paced back and forth nervously._

_"If he wont show up I can always stay behind. The Dark Lord would understand." Dudley said as a grin pulled at his lips. Harriet avoided his gaze at call cost while his parents shook their heads._

_A little after Harriet had turned thirteen Dudley had forced her into her room after cleaning the bathroom and had rapped her. Harriet screamed and cried throughout the whole progress but that only made her older cousin grin and chuckle, showing how evil he could be. After it was all over Dudley had thrown the blanket over Harriet messily and told her that he hoped __**she enjoyed the late birthday gift.**_

_"No, the Dark Lord wants you as well, Dudley. You are a true death eater now." Vernon told his son while throwing on his coat. Dudley looked at his cousin once more before turning to his mother._

_"So does that mean we have to stay until he gets here?" Dudley asked his parents. Petunia shook her head and Vernon seemed to tense nervously at the thought._

_"No, we will have to leave now. If we are late it would case questions and I don't want the Dark Lord to know that we have a squib living with us just yet." Vernon replied in a strict tone. While Dudley and his mom shivered in the thought, Vernon looked over to his niece with cold, serious eyes._

_"Listen here, girl. We have to leave you alone for now. You will not touch the food in the fridge or bath when we leave. You will sit in the living room and wait for the babysitter to arrive. Is that clear?" Vernon said in a threatening tone. Harriet hid her gulp as she nodded in understanding._

_"Yes, uncle Vernon." Harriet said in that same robotic tone though this time there was a hint of fear. The Dursley's, seeming to not notice the fear, gathered at the door before looking back at the Potter girl._

_"We'll be back at two am. I will be checking the food supplies myself upon returning." He threatened once more before all three Dursley's opened the door and disappeared in puffs of black smoke. Sighing softly, Harriet walked over to the front door to shut and lock it before going to rest on the couch to wait for the babysitter. _

A sudden loud, hard, wooden knock jerked Harriet from her thoughts. She instantly looked over to the front door as three more slow, hard knocks broke through the silence. Gathering her nerves, Harriet got off of the couch slowly and took her time getting to the door. She always dreaded having a babysitter because it would always turn out to be a death eater friend of the Dursley's. Most of the time the babysitter would just make her stay in the room but the really mean ones would use the Crucio curse on her for the fun of hearing her scream.

Harriet took a deep breath to attempt to calm her nerves as she reached the door. Her hand shook a bit as it reached for the silver doorknob. It seemed to take minutes for her hand to turn the knob to open the door and minutes more to pull the door open until it was stopped by the chain lock.

"Hello, pup, mind opening the door? Or would you rather that I break it down?" the gruff voice came from the shaggy man standing behind the door with a sharp toothed grin. Harriet's eyes widen in clear surprise as she closed to unlock it before reopening it again.

"I'm sorry I didn't recognize you sooner." Harriet mumbled in embarrassment. Fenrir walked inside the house, smirking proudly as his blue eyes never left the young squib.

Fenrir was probably the only death eater that Harriet could handle being around, even if he was really a werewolf and not a true death eater. Although, it wasn't always like that; Harriet would even say that the werewolf scared her into wetting the bed. Although she heard that he could have that effect on full grown men. For Harriet it all began when she was ten years old and she had been living in the bedroom for six months.

_Ten year old Harriet Potter was hiding in her bedroom while her aunt and uncle hosted a death eater meeting downstairs. Even Dudley, who was a death eater in training, had to hide in his room. It wasn't that the death eaters didn't know about him, they did, but because Fenrir Greyback was had joined the meeting. As everyone well knew, Fenrir Greyback specialized in attacking children and the Dursley's weren't going to allow their son around the werewolf until he was a true death eater._

_As Harriet sat on her bed she could recall her aunt speaking badly of Fenrir Greyback while she was cooking their breakfast one morning. '__**He's nothing but a flee ridden mutt that should have been put down years ago' **__Petunia scoffed as she had played with her son's hair. When Harriet had asked who Fenrir Greyback was all she got was a __**'mind your own business and get back to work.' **__She later assumed that he must had been a werewolf as her relatives didn't speak badly of real animals; Besides Vernon's sister dog that is, who would bite at Vernon's leg now and then._

_Harriet could hear the muffled voices of the death eater's downstairs and she frowned. Even though she couldn't hear the words they were using Harriet could recognize some of the voices. There was the Malfoy's and Lestrange's. Those were the families that knew about her and would babysit whenever the Dursley's wanted to leave the house. There were other voices she recognized from other meetings but she did not know their names. Finally there were a few new voices that Harriet could hear and it spiked her interest yet at the same time scared her into knowing that they could be more dangerous than the Lestrange's; Harriet could not imagine someone worse than Bellatrix but it was always possible._

_A sudden light thumping on the stairs caught Harriet's attention. It was most likely that someone was coming upstairs to use the bathroom. Her curiosity getting the best of her, Harriet got out of her bed and tiptoed to the door. In her nine years of living with the Dursley's Harriet learned to walk as quiet as a ninja and she was able to spy on most people with ease. So, turning the knob of her door slowly, Harriet opened the door a small crack and peaked out to see who was out in the hall._

_In the hallway, walking towards the bathroom, was a tall, scary looking man. Even though Harriet could only see half of the man, she could still see enough details. From where Harriet stood she could only see that the man had long, greasy brown hair that was starting to gray. There was some hair around his chin that Harriet took as a beard. The man was wearing what looked like a long, black, furry trench coat and dark pants. The eye color of the man went unknown since Harriet couldn't see the man's eyes; even while wearing her contact lenses and she doubted her glasses would make any difference._

_Seconds before reaching for the bathroom door, the man stopped in his tracks as if he had heard something. Harriet held her breath and even attempted to slow down her heartbeat as she watched the man start to sniff the air. Harriet felt that he heart may have stopped when the man turned his body around and seemed to look right at her. Her heart then seemed to kick into over drive when she noticed the man smirk with gross and frightening sharp, yellow teeth as haunting, blue eyes seemed to pierce right through her._

_Even as a squib, Harriet could sense an extreme amount of danger radiating off of the strange man. His blue eyes had a hungry lust and his teeth looked as if they could rip through bone. Harriet instantly regretted opening her door but when she tried to close it a foot wedged it's way into her room to prevent it from shutting._

_"Well what do we have here? I heard that the Dursley's kept a squib in their house but I was never told the squib would be a child, or a girl for that matter. What is your name, girly?" The man said with a sharp toothed smile. Normally Harriet would answer and respect any death eater that would speak to her but this man scared her beyond words._

_"What's wrong, Dollface? Has the Dursley's not taught ya proper matters yet? Lucky for you I rather like children; especially young girls." The man said with a low growl as he took a step into the room. Harriet was so caught off guard by the growl that she found herself frozen to the spot; the growl had sounded so inhuman, so... animalish. _

_"Greyback, get your furry ass back down here! Pee on a tree if you have to." A male voice shouted out that caused the man, Greyback, to look out into the hallway with a angry expression. Meanwhile, Harriet was looking up at the man with wide, frightened eyes._

_So this was Fenrir Greyback, the very man her aunt complained about. She could now believe that her assumptions about this man being a werewolf were true. Even without knowing his name there were signs that this man was inhuman. First there was his unnatural sharp and yellow teeth, second there was his hairy face with his hungry looking blue eyes. The last clue was the animalish growl the man spoke with._

_"See you later, Dollface. I'd love to stay but I am needed somewhere else." Fenrir grinned at the frightened girl before he left her room with his coat swishing behind him. Now that he was gone, Harriet breathed a sigh of relief and silently closed her door before falling on her knees._

_**~Time skip~**_

_It was hours later and the death eater meeting had ended a short while ago. All of the death eaters were had left and gone back to their own families while the Dursley's were heading out for a late supper. Instead of getting a babysitter for Harriet, Vernon put spell locks on the fridge and bathtub before leaving the girl home alone. Besides, she was sleeping so it would cause very little trouble._

_Outside the sky rumbled with thunder and rain pinged against the house windows. Harriet laid in her bed, fast asleep as if the weather had sung a lullaby. Like always Harriet dreamed of being with her beautiful mother and her loving father. It was a place where she could truly be free and loved. Harriet even spoke to her parents about how her aunt and uncle had treated her, as if they were real. Her dreams were her one place of comfort and not even the most evil magic could stop that._

_A sudden noise from downstairs jerked Harriet from her dreams. Groaning tiredly, she glanced at her alarm and made out with blurry eyes that it was only one in the morning; the Dursley's usually stayed out a lot later than this. Whenever the Dursley's went out late at night they usually came home around three am and were a lot louder; despite Dudley being only a few weeks older than Harriet herself._

_Curious to know why the Dursley's were home early, Harriet grabbed her glasses before getting out of bed. Since she didn't want to be heard, Harriet opened her door as slowly and quietly as she could. Normally the Dursley's would expect her to greet them at the door anytime they came home but they also expected her to be full of energy to serve them in the morning. The last time they forced Harriet to greet them at three in the morning they had burnt toast, drippy eggs and under cooked bacon for breakfast._

_As Harriet got to the stairs, her nose twitched to the smell of wet dog, which confused her. There weren't many strays in the neighborhood and even if there were, the Dursley's didn't have a doggy door. So, unless her aunt Marjorie was paying a surprise visit with one of her bull dogs, she didn't understand why the smell of wet dog was coming come downstairs._

_Harriet walked down the stairs quietly and very slowly. Some of the stairs creaked because of the storage closet in the staircase and she didn't want to be heard by whatever was in the house. At the last step, Harriet noticed that the door was closed but there was a small puddle of water around the door area and smaller water puddles making their way into the living room._

_Slowly Harriet made her way into the living room, feeling her heart pick up speed. Something in the back of her mind kept telling her that she should head back to her room, that it was too dangerous. Yet she didn't know what would be more dangerous; allowing some animal into the Dursley's house and being punished for it or facing whatever was in the living room._

_The living room was really dark and, even with her glasses, Harriet couldn't see very well. She could make out the dark shadows of the furniture but couldn't see any of the pictures of the wall or the floor plants in the corner of the room. The only light that came from the living room was the lightening that would flash from the window every now and then. With those times Harriet took quiet looks around and found she couldn't see what made all that noise or what made the mess with the water._

_"Hello there, Dollface. Did you miss me?" A familiar voice cut through the sound of the rain. Seconds later a clap of thunder echoed from outside, making Harriet jump even higher than she normally would._

_Spinning around, Harriet came face to face with Fenrir Greyback for the second time. Somehow his damp body and drying hair looked even more threatening than he did just hours ago. In the dim light his teeth seemed sharper, his nails looked like claws, his blue eyes still looked hungry. The man was still wearing his coat but his black shirt was ripped open to show a hairy chest._

_Fenrir had known that the Dursley's were going out and leaving their little squib all alone. Discovering that the squib was a female child put a excited thrill down the werewolf's spin. The Dursley's had big mouths on them but he was refused rights to attack their son as the little brat was a death eater in training. Although, he figured that they could always get a new servant. Normally he preferred his girls as teenagers but he had no problems with dining on a magicless brat._

_So after he left the meeting with the other death eaters, Fenrir waited at the park a block away until the Dursley's were long gone and he was sure the young squib girl was asleep. Unfortunately it had starting raining an hour into his wait so that is when he decided to make his move. Fenrir had entered the house with ease; the Dursley's never put up a magical lock to keep out other wizards. They were ether too trust worthy that the others wouldn't break in or just plain stupid. Fenrir would have guessed it was both. Upon entering It didn't take long to get the girl to come downstairs and Fenrir smirked to himself. Using his werewolf speed to appear behind the girl and prevent no way out of the living room._

_Harriet knew there was no way to get back to her room with a werewolf blocking her path and there were no good hiding spots in the living room; not that she could find them if there was. Perhaps if the window was open Harriet would have jumped outside and run to safety. So, like any frightened young child, Harriet was backing up slowly and close to frightened tears._

_Before the young girl could even blink, Harriet found herself falling backward and her glasses flying off her face. It wasn't because she was being tackled. No, it was because Harriet had backed up against the chair's foot rest in the dark. Ether way, the werewolf took advantage over that fact and was towering over her in seconds._

_"What's wrong, girly? Not scared are ya? Maybe if you tell me your name I'll go easy on you." Fenrir said as he pushed his face close to her own with a proud growl, his sharp, yellow teeth bared. Harriet stared up at the man, her green eyes shinning in fear, who was only in focus from being only inches away from her face._

_She didn't believe this man for a minute. She knew he was going to kill her, possibly eat her if he truly was a werewolf, no matter what she said. Yet, in that case, if Harriet was going to die ether way, she had nothing else to lose. She just hoped being eaten alive was no more painful than being cursed._

_"Harriet Potter." The girl said in a soft whisper. Fenrir's expression changed from proud and hungry to curious and surprised._

_"Potter?" He asked in a low whisper that was meant more for himself than for Harriet. Before he could allow the girl to answer he pushed Harriet's hair away from her forehead to revile the lightening shaped scar._

_"So __**you're **__the Potter girl that survived the killing curse. Not to mention you're just a squib. Impressive." Fenrir mused as he seemed to study the lightening scar some more. From outside an actually lightening bolt let up the room for a few seconds before everything went dark again._

_"Tell me, how did someone like you end up with the Dursley's? I very much doubt that they'd go get themselves a squib; they're not much better than mudbloods if you ask me." Fenrir commented as he lowered his head to Harriet's neck to nip at the skin. The young girl flinched and whimpered frightening but still knew she was going to die no mater what she was going to say or do._

_"The wizard council brought me here. The Dursley's are the only family I have left." Harriet frowned and felt her body stiffen when Fenrir's teeth scrapped against her neck gently. Fenrir felt himself freeze, caught off guard by the unexpected answer._

_"Family? You're related to the Dursley's? ... you're their niece." Fenrir whispered in realization. Frowning, Harriet attempted to nod without her head rubbing against the werewolf's face._

_"I am related but I do not think of them as my family. Families are supposed to protect and love each other. The Dursley's don't care about me at all. They used to make me sleep in the supply closet." Harriet spoke with tears in her eyes. Harriet had known better than to show emotions towards death eaters, as it showed __**human weakness, **__but the pain was just too strong to handle._

_Fenrir felt a growl build up in his chest. He might have felt the same way as the Dursley's when it came to muggles, mudblood and squibs but he would never treat a member of his pack the same way they treated their niece. Hell, he even had some muggle __**and**_ _mudblood werewolves in his pack and they weren't treated much different than the pureblood wizards that he bit. So he kind of felt sorry for the young child. Yet it gave him an idea on how to help the young squib and get revenge on the Dursley's at the same time._

_Harriet didn't know what the werewolf was thinking but she her thoughts were cut short by a sharp pain erupted in her shoulder. Instead of screaming out like anyone would do when bitten by a werewolf, Harriet cried out and grunted, holding her teeth together to stop herself from crying. After receiving the crucio curse many times in her young life, a werewolf bite felt no worse than a bad needle from the doctor._

_Fenrir was groaning as his tongue lapped up the blood that spilled from the wounds his teeth had made. He loved the taste of female human blood and flesh, even though Harriet's blood was a bit dulled and her skin tasted a tasted dirty. The werewolf could tell by the taste of the blood that the Dursley's didn't feed her well; just to the point where her bones didn't show. Also, because her skin tasted like dirt it was obvious that Harriet wasn't allowed to bath very often. Still, as a werewolf, Fenrir had tasted much worse and he was enjoying the young girl's taste._

_Harriet, however, was frightened. At the first thought about dying, Harriet figured it would allow her to reunite with her parents but now she had the will to live. Every time she tried to move, however, the werewolf would growl threateningly against her throat and Harriet took it as a __**stay still or else.**_ _So she could only close her eyes and pray that the werewolf would let her live through this._

_As if reading her mind, Fenrir pulled his teeth from Harriet's neck but didn't pull his face away. Keeping his lips attached to Harriet's neck, Fenrir lapped up the blood that continued to flow out until the wounds would heal. Growling in satisfaction, Fenrir pulled his face away, licking any blood that lingered on his lips or teeth. Noting Harriet's pained face, he gently placed his right hand on her cheek with his other reached for her glasses._

_"Hide the wound from the Dursley's. The pain will get better soon. I'll be seeing ya later, little Harriet." Fenrir growled and went as far as nuzzle his face against her cheek as he put the glasses back on her face. Harriet felt a shiver go down her back from discomfort but her body calmed down as she realized the werewolf was already gone._

_From that moment on Harriet found that she had began to change. She got stronger and faster, her hearing got so much better that she could hear what the death eaters were talking about at meetings. Harriet's eye sight got so good to the point where she didn't need her glasses or contacts any longer. Even Harriet's sense of smell seemed to get stronger as she could smell freshly cut grass three doors down from inside her own room. Lastly Harriet has found herself craving meat and the rarer the better. Luckily the Dursley's would let her eat any food that was close to spoiling and she was able to get her meat, even if it could make her sick now and then._

_As for Fenrir, the next time he and Harriet met eye to eye was two years later. A death eater meeting had ended and the Dursley's went out for another late supper so Fenrir had once again broke into the house. For a reason that confused her, Harriet didn't fear the werewolf like last time; she actually felt a respect for him and a need to obey him. Instead of attacking her like last time, Fenrir just took the time to explain the world of werewolves, about his pack and why Harriet was now different. From that point on Fenrir Greyback had become Harriet's best company and companion._

A sudden impact to her chest caused Harriet to get jerked from her thoughts. With her new reflexes, the girl easily caught the object before it could fall to the ground. Looking to see what she had caught, Harriet saw a plain white paper bag with the scent of meat coming from inside of it. Upon opening it Harriet saw a restaurant burger and a side of fries.

"I figured you'd be hungry since the Dursley's don't let you eat." Fenrir said when Harriet gave him a strange stare. The girl nodded before leading her alpha into the living room, hugging the food on her chest like someone might steal it.

Fenrir watched as the young semi-pup ate the food hungrily. Ever since the night he bit her, the werewolf felt the need to claim her as his own. He hated how the Dursley's treated her and he wanted to teach them a lesson, but he wasn't allowed to attack other death eaters. It was orders that the Dark Lord gave very death eater; attacks on a death eater by a death eater can be punishable by death. The werewolf was planing on taking the girl to his pack soon, he just needed to be a little more patient.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? How's has the family been treating you? Any better?" Fenrir asked as he watched Harriet hungrily scarf down a handful of fries. The young teenager lowered her hand from her mouth and turned her head to avoid the werewolf's stare.

She didn't think she could handle telling him she had been rapped by her cousin. She didn't know how he would react or what he would say. Harriet doubted that, even in the werewolf world, it was normal to have sex with your family members; unlike it was with wolves and other animals. Also, she just didn't want to relive that horrible day.

Fenrir could tell that she didn't want to talk but he still wanted an answer. So, instead of forcing her like he would anyone else, he used Legilimency to read her mind. He went through her memories from year ten to ten minutes ago when he arrived. Everything seemed normal, being denied food, bathes and getting beatings now and than. Yet, when Fenrir got to the thirteenth year, he froze on one memory; the rape. Fenrir growled heavily in his chest and could feel Harriet shivering under him. Having enough of the memory, the werewolf released the young Potter of his Legilimency.

"He raped you and they did nothing." Fenrir said with an anger snarl coming from his throat. Harriet tensed and looked at him in shame.

"I was powerless against him." Harriet mumbled and felt tears prickle the edges of her eyes. She was surprised when Fenrir leaned in and began to lick the tears off her cheeks.

"I do not blame you for what that little bastard did. Come on, pup, you need a bath." Fenrir said as he grabbed Harriet's arm and pulled her up. With her other arm, Harriet shoved what was left of her food into her mouth.

"How am I going to bath without the Dursley's finding out about it?" Harriet asked curiously, with a hint of worry in her voice. Fenrir looked back at her with a sharp toothed grin.

"Don't tell them. Don't worry about it, pup, I know what I am doing." The werewolf growled a chuckle. Harriet studied her werewolf alpha and nodded but blushed slightly at thinking she might have to be naked in front of him.

Fenrir continued to pull Harriet until the both of them stood in the bathroom. Harriet was still worried that her uncle would find out she used the bathtub by using some kind of magic to check the taps. Yet Fenrir took out a wand from an inside pocket and, taping the edge, the tub filled with warm, bubbly water.

"Undress and get in the tub." Fenrir order as he stared down at the girl. Harriet's face turned red in embarrassment when the werewolf didn't make any attempt to leave.

"I can't undress in front of you. I'm only fourteen." Harriet complained with an uneasiness in her voice. Fenrir growled in slight annoyance and narrowed his eyes; as alpha he would be obeyed no matter what the order was.

"I'm not leaving. I'm staying to make sure my pup get's clean." Fenrir growled warningly. Harriet flinched in discomfort and bit her lip, a bit afraid to anger her alpha again.

"Can you turn around? I'm not comfortable with being seen naked." Harriet said in more discomfort. Fenrir growled again but, never the less, turned around to give the teenaged semi-wolf a bit of privacy.

Now that she wasn't being stared at, Harriet undressed and stepped into the water as quickly as she could. It's not that she didn't trust Fenrir not to peak at her... well maybe that was it. Harriet couldn't help that the fact of being seen naked scared her; she was rapped by her own cousin after all.

Hearing her in the water, Fenrir turned around to see his young pup sitting in the bubbly water. The bubbles were high enough to cover the teenager's breast but Fenrir noticed fresh looking scars on her shoulder blades. That made him angry; he swore to have revenge on whoever hurt his little pup, even if it made him an enemy of the death eaters and the Dark Lord.

"Harriet, how would you feel if I could take you away from this place?" Fenrir asked as he knelt at the edge of the tub with a cup. As the werewolf alpha was pouring water down the semi-werewolf's hair, the girl looked at Fenrir in surprise.

Not only did the man call her by her name, which he rarely did, but he was offering to take her away from the Dursleys. That is one thing that Harriet had wanted ever since she was old enough to think for herself. She'd get to leave and live with someone that cared for her; even if he _did_ try to eat her the first time they had met.

"You'd really do that?" Harriet asked hopefully as she felt water pour down her back. Fenrir grinned, showing the girl his sharp, yellow teeth.

"Of course I would. I want to be able to protect my pup and I can't do that if you aren't living with me." Fenrir said with a proudness. Harriet looked into the werewolf's blue eyes with her green eyes and felt her cheeks heat up.

"What if the wizard council comes after me?" Harriet asked in concern. If the Dursley's were good at something it was pretending to be the good guy and, since the council still payed visits, they would have to report a kidnapping.

"Don't worry about that. The council will find out about the Dursley's being death eaters and figured you ran away. They never have to know that you are with me. Now, come on. The sooner we leave the better." Fenrir ordered as he held out a towel for Harriet to take. The girl nodded and took the towel but waited until the werewolf looked away to get out of the tub.

Once wrapped in her towel, Harriet ran to her room to fetch a clean and try pair of clothing; a shirt and a knee long skirt. Throwing the towel in the corner, the semi-werewolf went through all the clothing that she wanted to take with her, not that there was much that she liked. There was just a couple shirts, three pairs of skirts and one dress that the teenagers actually liked. So she shoved them all in her bedroom's clean garbage bag and ran down to meet with Fenrir.

"Are you ready to go, pup?" The werewolf asked as he held a bag of food in his hand. Harriet grinned at the thought of the werewolf raiding the Dursley's fridge and wished she could have done it herself if she known the Dursley's could never hurt her again.

"Yes, I'm ready." The girl said with a gentle smile. With a single, sharp nod, Fenrir grabbed Harriet and, with young semi-pup giving her aunt and uncle's house one more look, apparited away.

* * *

><p>When I say things like Semi-pup I mean that Harriet is not a true werewolf.<p>

Sorry for any OOCness that you may have come across. after 5,500 words I was starting to get a little brain dead

I really hope you liked this. Please review after reading. I want to make a scary version of this story but that all depends on you, the reader. If you like it but don't like reviewing, put it in your favs, Please? Also in the scary version some things will be the same but I may switch things around with those things**__  
><em>_**


	2. HorrorDrama possible start for story

I am impressed by how good the hurt/comfort one shot did XD

**Readers:** 466

**Hits:** 522 (people who re-read are AWESOME)

**Reviews:** Sadly only 1 (since this the last please review)

**Favorites:** 8

**Story alerts:** 9

**Warning:** Rape , possible OOC and possible death (t depends on you). Also change of **P.O.V **Normal in third, Fenrir in first. I also want to warn you that I like to make things as detailed as I can, so there will be a few flashbacks**  
><strong>

Now I know I said things would start out the same but I have changed my mind. In this version things will change like personality, clothing and so on. I am making this as long as I can. PLEASE read the author note at the end when done reading. NEED reviews

* * *

><p>It was about nine O-clock at night and fourteen year old Harriet Potter laid against the living room couch as she waited for her babysitter to arrive. Harriet had thought that she did not need a babysitter at her age but her aunt and uncle showed no trust in leaving the young girl alone in their house. Although, in this one case, where the babysitter didn't show up, the Dursley's had no choice but to leave the young girl alone to avoid being late to an important meeting and casing questioning from their master.<p>

While Harriet was born a squib, everyone else in her family were pureblood wizards. The teenager was residing with her aunt and uncle because her parents, James and Lily Potter, were murdered by death eaters when Harriet was only one years old. She herself was targeted by the death eaters but an unknown spell saved her life, causing the spell to rebound off the infant and onto the caster. As a reminder of that fateful night, Harriet earned a permitted lightening shaped scar on her forehead.

As the Dursley's were Harriet's last known living family, on her mother's side, they were forced to take her in. Although, unknown to most wizards, the Dursley's were muggle hating death eaters that also didn't think too kindly about squibs. The family had managed to keep their evil status from the Ministry of Magic only because Vernon Dursley worked for them, like few other death eaters did; there was that _and _the Dursley's killed anyone that found out their secret.

Although, if there was something that the Dursley's hated more than muggles or squibs it was muggle-borns. Like many death eaters, or just plain ignorant purebloods wizards, they took to calling muggle-borns mudbloods. The Dursley adults had admittedly, in bragging to other death eaters, killed three muggle-born wizards throughout their life. The Dursley's hated muggle-borns with a passion and having a squib, which was the opposite of a muggle-born.

As a baby, Harriet was pretty much ignored. She wasn't given enough food, she wasn't allowed to play with toys and she'd go hours in a stinky diaper, only to be changed when her aunt couldn't stand the smell anymore. Until she was two, Harriet was forced to sleep in a dresser drawer because her realities refused to spend money on a crib. At that age she slept in her aunt and uncle's room, but only because the Ministry _suggested _it.

Once Harriet turned two and was able to walk up and down stairs she was forced into living in the supply closet in the staircase. To humor her and keep her from whining, the Dursley's got her a couple of small toys and a stuffed wolf to play with. **(1)** Two was also the age that Harriet was forced to clean every mess in the house. At first the young Potter girl would complain about it but, after a few hash beatings, Harriet was as obedient as a robot.

By the age of five, Harriet's aunt taught her how to cook. It wasn't because she wanted to bond with her niece but because she'd never have to lift a finger to cook again if Harriet knew how to. The young girl could only make a couple of things at that time and half of the time she would accidentally burn the food. Every time Harriet burned something or even under cooked something, her uncle would beat her with a belt until her wounds were purple. By the time she was six, Harriet could cook just about anything her family told her to without so much as burning it.

The Dursley's never let Harriet eat meals with them, she was barely allowed to eat at all. The only time her aunt and uncle let Harriet eat was if their son, Harriet's male cousin Dudley, had left overs on his plate. Luckily for Harriet her cousin was a greedy pig and always took more than he could handle. The only other time Harriet was allowed to eat was as if something was starting to spoil or if something was too old for the Dursley's liking to cook; like boxed noodles. For drinks Harriet was denied soda and was only allowed milk if it was starting to spoil, or if a Ministry member came to visit.

When it came to clothing Harriet wasn't allowed anything fancy. Harriet's clothing mostly held baggy pants, dull colored t-shirts, a few sweaters, a maid outfit and a couple dull skirts. **(2)** For nightwear, Harriet was given nighties until she reached age of nine. When she reached that age, Harriet started wearing green and black camouflage like pajamas; the colors of the death eaters.

In her opinion the pajamas were more comfortable than the nighties and she didn't mind what colors they were; Harriet wouldn't be a death eater no matter what. Not they she would ever be allowed even if she _did _want to. She was a Squib and all death eater's hated her kind. If she were to join the death eaters, willingly or not, it would be as a slave. Going back to the clothes, Harriet was only allowed to have them washed when she had one clean pair left.

For personal hygiene Harriet got to brush her teeth very day, but that was only because her uncle didn't want to waist money or the time taking her to the dentist. When it came to getting clean, the young Potter was only allowed to bathe once a week. If someone was coming over to visit, than the Dursley's would allow her to bathe earlier that same day. Otherwise Harriet would sponge bathe herself in her room.

By the time Harriet had turned eight she and the Dursley's found out that she would need glasses. Of course the Dursley's ignored this, as they thought she didn't need glasses to continue with her chores. They were proved wrong when Harriet continually walked into walls or fell down the stairs while carrying loads of laundry. Only after Harriet got a sprained wrist did her aunt take her to fit her for glasses and a two pairs of contact lenses.

When Harriet turned ten the Dursley's began using their house as a meeting place for fellow death eaters. Since the Dursley's had little trust in many of the other death eaters they didn't trust them to keep Harriet a secret from the Dark Lord. So they had no choice but to let her live in Dudley's second bedroom. Harriet was pleased however; she finally got to sleep in a real bed since her baby-crib.

There was only a handful of death eaters that knew Harriet lived with the Dursley's although they did not know that she was their niece. Only the members of the Malfoy and Lestrange family knew about Harriet. The Malfoy's knew about Harriet because Lucius Malfoy over heard other Ministry members talking about it with Vernon, although missing the part where Harriet was mentioned to be his niece. The Lestrange family knew because of their relation to the Malfoy family.

To keep the families quiet, the Dursley's told them that, because they lived in a muggle area they couldn't have a house-elf so Harriet was nothing more than a slave. Luckily it wasn't easy to detect a squib and Harriet looked nothing like her aunt so the death eaters easily believed them. From that moment on those were the people Harriet would get as babysitters, much to Harriet's dismay.

Outside the wind began howled like a wild beast and rain poured down with the force of gun bullets. Harriet yawned tiredly and rubbed her eyes as they began to burn. She had been waiting almost half an hour for the babysitter to arrive and she began to believe that he was never going to show up. So, taking out her contact lenses and putting them in their case, Harriet laid across the couch, using the arm rest as a pillow and allowed herself to rest.

Harriet was actually pleased that the babysitter wasn't here as it meant she would have a peaceful night. The young teenager hated it when she needed to be babysat as it always turned out in her getting hurt. The _nice _babysitters would pretty much make Harriet stay in her room after as makes them tea but the really mean babysitters would amuse themselves by using curses on her. Yawning once more, Harriet closed her eyes and felt herself drifting off to sleep.

_Thirteen year old Harriet Potter sighed in exhaustion, her arm muscles aching in pain as she walked out of the bathroom. Normally her relatives weren't that messy when it came to the bathroom but today her uncle Vernon made her clean every piece of dirt that crossed the sink and the last piece of scum that lined the bathtub. Harriet was thankful it was now nine at night so she was now allowed to return to her room and rest._

"_Where do you think you're going, Potter?" _

_Just as Harriet was about to take her first step in her room, she heard the sneering voice of her older cousin behind her. Holding in her sigh, Harriet gripped her open door frame as she turned her head back to look at her older cousin._

_Dudley Dursley was a very fat for the age of thirteen and it surprised Harriet that the staircase didn't break under his weight. Harriet figured that her uncle must have charmed the stairs to hold such a heavy weight. Even so Harriet always expected her cousin the crash through the staircase, into the storage closet whenever she heard the stairs creak._

_Harriet had often thought that her cousin was really an enchanted pig in a thick blond wig. She believed this now only because of his weight but because how lazy and messy Dudley could be. Harriet would have thought that as death eater, Dudley would have been less lazy and more active, like his parents were._

"_What do you want Dudley? I'm done my chores and want to go to bed." Harriet grumbled and lifted her glasses to rub her eyes. A creepy smirk appeared on Dudley's face and he slowly got closer to his younger cousin._

"_I hear mum and dad forgot about your birthday last Sunday." Dudley replied what that same creepy grin. Frowning, Harriet turned around to face her cousin fully._

"_Why do you care?" Harriet asked curiously. Every year her relatives ether forgot or ignored her birthday and now having her cousin, who was only a month older than she was, was standing there talking about it. _

"_I have a gift I want to give you." The young death eater replied with a twisted grin. Before Harriet could reply or do anything to stop her cousin, Dudley grabbed her by the arm and forcefully pulled her into the bedroom._

"_Dudley?" Harriet asked in pure shock. The male cousin replied by throwing Harriet on her bed._

_Harriet was beyond shocked. Never before in the thirteen years of life had her cousin been this aggressive. In the past Dudley had pushed, name called and even punched her a few times but never has the boy roughly grabbed her and thrown her around; until now. _

_What was worse was that the the young death eater was now making his way over to the same bed and had started to crawl onto it. Harriet could feel her heart racing in her chest, making it hard for her to breath. In the bottom of her heart Harriet knew what her cousin was planing to do and it terrified her. She doubted that even her aunt and uncle would approve of __**this. **__Harriet opened her mouth to scream for help but, before she could make a single sound, Dudley took out his wand._

"_Imperio." Dudley whispered quickly. Instantly Harriet lost all control of her body and could only look at her cousin in fear._

_Normally underage wizards weren't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts but, since Vernon was a member of the Ministry, he talked the other members into allowing his son to practice his magic. He was granted permission under the condition that Vernon supervised her son. Instead, Vernon had put a shield over their house that disallowed other members to keep track of Dudley's under aged magic._

"_There, that should shut you up and make this much easier." Dudley said as he pulled himself off the bed. Harriet could only lay in her bed and stare up at the ceiling as her heart began to pound harder._

_The young teenage girl had been put under the Imperio curse before but the caster never used it for this reason. Other times when under the curse Harriet would be forced to clean, cook, sing, dance, pretty much anything that would embarrassed her. Once she was even forced to beat herself up; courtesy of Bellatrix._

_"This should be really fun. Stand up." Dudley ordered with a twisted grin and a wave of his wand. Completely out of her control, Harriet's body climbed out of the bed and stood right in front of him._

_"Good, now take off your pants and pull off your shirt. Slowly." Dudley ordered with another wave of his arm. Harriet felt like crying but because the spell controlled her completely she couldn't even shed one tear._

_Once again Harriet found her body moving against it's will. Her arms slide down to her pants and pulled them down slowly, her hands grazing against her skin as the pants dropped to her ankles. Dudley was watching pervert as his younger cousin lifted one leg at a time to pull the pants off completely. Crying on the inside, Harriet began taking off her shirt, pulling it over her head in a slow fashion like how her cousin had ordered._

_Dudley was watching with a please grin on his face. He doubted that his parents would agree with what he was planing to do but he also doubted that they would stop him. He had become an official death eater just the year before and he was sure that the adults had done worse things than rape their good-two-shoes relatives. Soon his month younger, female cousin was standing in front of him, half naked._

"_Good. Now get back on the bed and lay down with your arms over your head." Dudley ordered with another wave of his wand. Harriet felt like she was a puppet on strings as she found her body following her cousin's direct commands._

_The young teenager couldn't so much as blink her eyes as she watch as Dudley began to climb onto her bed. The only things that Harriet seemed to have any control of was how fast her heart had began to beat and to show emotion through her eyes. Harriet wanted to scream her throat raw but, even if she wasn't under the __Imperio__ curse, she doubted that her aunt and uncle would do very much to stop their son. As a death eater nothing was too evil._

"_Undress me." Dudley ordered as he now hovered over his younger cousin. Even though under the Imperio curse, Harriet managed to shed a couple tears as her body followed the orders given to her._

_In a matter of minutes Dudley was completely undressed. Harriet had her arms over her head again and was forced to lay there as he cousin began touching her. Again Harriet somehow managed to break through the curse as tears rolled down her cheeks. Dudley ignored his cousin's crying as his hands lowered to hands to her panties, pulling them off slowly._

_"I wonder if all girls as this smooth." Dudley mumbled as he rubbed a finger against Harriet's stubble covered pussy. Unable to twitch or cry out in shock, Harriet's heart rate got even faster as more tears spilled from her eyes._

_"I wonder if this would be more fun if you fought back." Dudley mumbled thoughtfully. Keeping is one hand on Harriet's pussy, Dudley used his free hand and, with a wave of his hand, Harriet found herself free of the curse._

_"Get off me!" Harriet screamed and raised her hands to her older cousin's flabby chest. Yet, because he was so fat, Dudley was too heavy to push off._

_"You might as well keep quiet. Mum and dad have gone to the Ministry. No one will be able to here you." Dudley told with a twisted smile on his chubby face. A wave of dread went through Harriet at realizing there was no way to save herself._

_It didn't matter how loud Harriet began to scream or how hard push at her cousin. For a fat, lazy, thirteen year old boy, Dudley was a lot stronger than he looked. In a matter of minutes, Dudley had ripped Harriet's bra off and was pushing himself into her small, virgin hole. Harriet only continued to scream as a new bunch of tears rolled down her face with a sob. Dudley ignored this and continually pumped himself in and out of his cousin, a twisted grin of pleasure glued onto his face._

_When it was all over, Dudley easily pulled himself off his cousin and started to redress himself. Harriet only laid in her bed, sore and tear stained. Never before had she experienced something as painful as what her cousin just did to her; not even the Crucio curse was as painful as what just happened._

"_Hope you enjoyed the late birthday gift." Dudley snickered and he threw a wrinkled sheet over Harriet's body. The teenage girl just continued to stare up at the ceiling of her bedroom, her eyes almost lifeless through her glasses._

Harriet sat up on the couch as she jerked awake in a heavy pant the exact moment a clap of thunder echoed in the night sky. Her whole body was shaking as she brought a hand up to her face to feel that tears had stained her cheeks. Harriet wasn't surprised that she had been crying in her sleep; she had probably been screaming as well. Ever since that one night a little over a year ago, Harriet would always have nightmares where she would relive that event. Harriet would always wake up in a cold sweet, a wet face and sometimes being yelled at to shut up.

Outside the wind began to calm, the rain began to dim and the thunder was further away. Sighing to herself, Harriet rubbed her tried eyes before grabbing her glasses that laid on the coffee table. Pushing her glasses up her nose, Harriet turned to the clock to check the time. It was already ten fifteen at night. Harriet had only been sleeping for seventy-five minutes and there was still no sign of the babysitter. Although, just as Harriet stood up off the couch to stretch, three hard knocks on the door caught her attention.

Harriet frowned and sighed softly in dismay. She had really hoped that the babysitter was never going to show up; that she was going to have the house to herself. Instead, as it turns out that, he was just over an hour late. What was almost against her will, Harriet slowly made her way over to the door, dreading to see one of the many death eaters that she both feared and hated.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

The storm was starting to let up by the time I walked up to the Dursley's house. It was still very cloudy and, being almost ten-thirty, was really dark but that wasn't a problem for me. The rain was still falling from the sky and I was soaked from head to toe. Although, after living in the woods for many years, rain didn't bother me all too much.

As I walked up to the front door I noticed how quiet everything was. I could see the lights on through the living room window but not one person. The Dursley's must have left already, leaving their little squib all along in the house. I grinned at the memory of meeting the child for the first time four years ago and I curious if she would remember me. Seeing as I remembered her it would be rude not to remember me.

There was a small piece of roof that stood above the door and blocked out the rain. I gave my body a quiet shake to rid myself of the most of the water to dry myself off. I was still a little damp but dry enough so I wouldn't make a mess of the Dursley's carpeted floor. Not that I really cared if they got mad or not. There was no way the Dursley's could lay a single finger on me without getting their hand ripped off.

Seconds before I lifted my hand to knock on the door, a loud, shrill scream cased me to jerk my attention to the window. From where I stood I watched as a girl with long, black hair sit up on the couch. I couldn't her face but I could see as her body began to tremble and her hand reaching for her face. I smirked to myself as I knew this girl was the same squib from four years ago. I was getting excited and I licked my lips as I knocked on the door three times. Let the fun begin.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

After disarming the locks that kept the muddles from breaking in, Harriet punched in the magical security code that instantly alerted the Dursley family when a wizard entered their house. The Dursley's had very little trust in their fellow death eaters but that was mostly do to the fact that they had big mouths. The Dursley's had bad mouthed certain death eaters to other death eaters, who would turn around and tell that member what was being said about them. They would also insult certain members to their faces, making instant enemies. Vernon would even talk badly about Lucius Malfoy, one of Harriet's babysitters. The young squib didn't understand why her aunt and uncle used their house as a death eater base when they made so many enemies.

"Hello?" Harriet asked in a respectful yet timid tone. Harriet had been taught long ago to respect other death eaters as nether Vernon or Petunia would save her if that eater eater wished to kill her; and the moment Harriet opened the door she knew she had to be really careful as this was no ordinary death eater.

Behind the door stood a man that Harriet had not seen since she was ten years old. She had seen him a few times when he came for the meetings but she only seen him face to face once. It was a few months after Harriet moved into the spare bedroom upstairs that she met the man. It had been an accident that they had meet but there was nothing ether could do about it now.

The man was Fenrir Greyback, one of the men that Harriet's aunt and uncle complained about. Even though she was a squib, Harriet was allowed to know about magic and all its creatures. This is what allowed her to know that Fenrir Greyback was a werewolf but he wasn't a normal werewolf. According to her aunt, Fenrir Greyback was a man that hated humanity and was determined to build a werewolf army so big that it took over the wizarding world. He had become cannibalistic and took to biting young children in hopes to raise the child to hate wizards like him. **(3) **

Because of his reputation of attacking children both Dudley and Harriet were forced to stay in their rooms whenever Fenrir came for a meeting, most of the time by Voldemort's orders. The Dursley parents had a habit of insulting Fenrir and, because it was well known that he attacked the children of the parents that angered him, they had to hide Dudley from him. As for Harriet, it was well known that Fenrir liked the flesh of teenaged girls and the Dursley's didn't want to go through the trouble of getting a new slave.

When Harriet first saw the man she knew, without knowing who he was, that he was dangerous. His appearance alone had shown that he was anything but human. With one look at his inhuman sharp teeth, piecing blue eyes, rigged face, hairy chest and sharp finger nails Harriet knew he was the man her aunt often complained about; she knew he was a werewolf. She was just thankful that the werewolf didn't have time to touch her that one night four years ago.

"Hello love, remember me?"

Harriet hid a shiver as his rigged, scratchy voice hit her ears. His inhumanly sharp, yellow teeth showed from inside his mouth as if silently threatening to bite her. Harriet had hoped that the only place she would hear his voice or see his teeth was that one time four years ago. Now that she heard it again, it brought back the detailed memory of how they met.

_It was ten at night and Harriet was sitting in her bedroom in boredom. Her aunt and uncle were hosting another death eater meeting downstairs. Usually they'd use Harriet to serve their guests tea, coffee and even sandwiches but this time they had ordered her to stay in her room. Harriet was confused about this because, not only was this the time that she wasn't going to serve the guests, Dudley was also ordered to stay in his own room._

_When Harriet asked why she wouldn't be serving the death eaters, her uncle told her to shut up and that she didn't need to know. Although, her aunt had been hugging her son tightly and had warn him not to come out of his room for any reason until she and Vernon came to get him. The young squib could only guess that someone new was coming to the meeting and this someone might try to hurt their son. _

_While that made sense Harriet didn't understand why it made a difference for her. Vernon and Petunia had never treated Harriet like the niece she actually was before so Harriet didn't understand why they cared so much about her safety now. They didn't care when she'd get sick, they were forced to get her glasses, they didn't take her to the hospital when she broke her wrist when she fell down the stairs. So this new member must have be a big threat if they were willing to hide Harriet for the night._

_Yawning in boredom, the young female squib laid on her bed and stared up at her ceiling as she hugged her stuffed wolf to her chest. She was wearing her contact lenses at the time as he glasses laid on the desk next to her bed. Harriet's long hair was spiraled out on the bed in a messy way and her bangs were off to one side that showed the lightening scar she has had since she was only a year old._

_After a while Harriet frowned and sat up in her bed. She needed to use the bathroom but she had been warned, more threatened, not to leave the room until she was told to. Unlike her cousin, Harriet didn't have an enchanted closet that turned into a bathroom and she knew she couldn't hold it for much longer. The young squib thought about the punishment she would get if caught but she figured any punishment would be worth avoid peeing herself._

_Placing her stuffed wolf on the bed beside her Harriet stood up and walked to her bedroom door. Being as quiet as possible, Harriet opened the door and listened for any signs of being heard. All the girl could hear were the voices of the death eaters talking downstairs. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Harriet walked to the bathroom while making as little nose as she could. Even if she was heard her uncle would probably make up something like, it's just the cat and punish her later on._

_Harriet made it to the bathroom easily but forgot how loud the toilet was when flushed. The girl tensed nervously and listened carefully for any signs of being heard. For a moment everything was silent but, after a few seconds, Harriet could make out muffled talking. Breathing a sigh of relief Harriet washed her hands before making her way back to her bedroom._

_"I thought I smelt a girl up here." _

_Harriet was only inches away from her bedroom door when she jumped at the unexpected voice. She spun around to see a tall, rigged looking man that she had never seen before. Even as a squib, Harriet could feel the waves radiating off this strange man. She knew that he must be the reason she and Dudley had to stay in their rooms._

_The man was tall and rigged looking. His brown, greasy hair was starting to gray and sort of had a dreadlock look to it _**(4)**_. His blue eyes had a wild look that Harriet expected to only see in a hungry lion, or maybe even wolf. The man's face had stubble, like a beard was beginning to grow and he was letting it. He was wearing a ankle long, open black trench coat, black pants and a black shirt that was ripped at the top so a hairy chest showed._

_"Wh... who are you?" Harriet asked in a timid whisper. The man, having caught the stutter in the girl's voice, smiled._

_"Has your aunt not told you of me?" The man asked as he put a clawed looking hand on his chest as if offended. Harriet's eyes widened so much that it wouldn't be a surprise if her contacts had fallen out._

_Never before as anyone found out that Harriet was related to the Dursley's. Even though everyone knew that the Potters were related to the Dursley's through sisters, no one had ever figured that Harriet was the niece. This was do to the fact that the death eaters had thought that all three Potters were murdered nine years ago. They had thought that Harriet was also murdered because, by the time they came looking for the missing death eater, all three four bodies were removed from the house._

_"How..." _

_"How did I know? You have a scent that is similar to that woman's." The man spoke with a growl in his chest while his eyes wandered to her forehead. Harriet was frowning and started to back into her room as slow as she could._

_"Well I, um, need to go back to bed." The girl said, failing to hid her nervousness. The man only smirked, seeming to enjoy Harriet's fear._

_Normally Harriet would show respect towards any death eater that walked through the doors; even if she knew they would hurt her. Although Harriet could tell that this man wasn't a normal death eater; she wouldn't be surprise if this man wasn't even human. All in all, this man scared her and she really wanted to get in her room and use her door as a barrier._

_"Greyback! Get your furry ass back down here!" The familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy shouted from downstairs. As the man turned his head in the direction of the stairs Harriet's eyes widened in fear._

_This was the man her relatives often complained about; he was a werewolf. Harriet could remember how her aunt complained about having a werewolf in her house while she made breakfast one day. Her aunt went on to hug Dudley and threatened to nuder the mutt if he ever got close to her son. This man must have been the reason why both she and Dudley had to stay in their rooms._

_"I got to go, sweet cheeks. It was a pleasure meeting the only known person to survive the killing curse." Greyback said with a smirk on his face. Harriet shivered but it went unnoticed as the man turned his back on her and headed down the stairs._

_Heaving a sigh of relief, Harriet took the last few steps she needed to take to enter her room. Shutting the door as quietly as she could, Harriet returned to her bed. Laying down, Harriet took out her contacts, put them in their case, grabbed her stuffed wolf and attempted to fall asleep._

"I thought all death eaters had to go to a meeting." Harriet said calmly, easily hiding her uneasiness. Fenrir smirked and held out his left arm, shoving up the sleeve of his trench coat and shirt to show nothing on his skin.

"I'm not really a death eater, Sweet Heart. I only work with the dark lord because he promises me stuff." The man said with a pleased grin. Harriet gulped and took a step back into the house as the werewolf shoved his sleeves back into place.

"Would you like a towel?" Harriet asked, quickly changing the subject. She could already guess what the snake mutant had promised so she wasn't even going to ask.

"No, but I wouldn't mind some tea." The man replied as he stepped into the house. Harriet, having four years of practice, continued to hide her fear as she turned her back on him.

"Very well. Wait in the living room while I make you some tea." Harriet spoke as she made her way to the kitchen. Fenrir stood in the door way for a moment as he watched the girl leave before he grinned wolfishly and made his way to the living room.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

I couldn't help but chuckle as I walked into the Dursley's puny living room. The young Potter girl was frightened of me. I could smell it radiating off her skin and it excited me unlike most things could. There was nothing I found better than a frightened, teenaged girl; the meat always seemed to taste much better, the blood much sweeter when a girl is frightened.

It has also been a while since I last tasted a squib and I licked my lips at the thought of biting into young Harriet Potter. Squibs always seem to have a unique taste to them, like a mix of muggle and wizard. Even though squibs have no magical ability of their own, they still have pureblood blood that their parents pass down to them. It was like taking a bite of a wizard and then taking a bite of a muggle right after.

I continued to smile as I leaned back in the arm chair closest to the fireplace. The fireplace was bare with a cup of floo powder for transpiration. That could be useful later on. Relaxing myself against the chair, I glanced out the window to see that the storm had ended and the clouds were beginning to disappear. My smiled widened into a grin as I stared up at the brightening sky. The Dursley's really should have stayed home tonight; now I have their squib niece in the palm of my hand.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Thanks love." Fenrir said as Harriet came back with the tea. The teenager frowned and held in a twitch as she handed the tea off to the werewolf.

Being called Love by a child killing werewolf wasn't the most uncomfortable thing she could ever think about. She was uncomfortable with all the pet names the man was giving her. She was also curious to why her relatives would allow the werewolf in their house when they knew what he was capable of. Maybe this was a scare tactic they thought of.

Fenrir only smirked, having caught the girl's discomfort in her green eyes. Holding in his chuckle, the werewolf slowly sipped his tea while he kept his eyes glued onto the teenaged squib. Any other day Fenrir would have enjoyed some nice hot tea, especially after a rainy night. Although, on this pacific night, the tea had a bitter taste to the werewolf.

"You're over an hour late by the way." Harriet said from her spot on the couch. Fenrir lowered his cup of tea and looked at the girl questioning.

"I am?" He asked in a matter of factually tone. It was as if he had already known and was being smug about it.

"Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were angry that you didn't get her before they left." Harriet said with a nod. The werewolf smirked as he placed his empty cup on the side table beside the chair.

"Oh? Well something came up on my way here. Besides they can be as angry as they want to be; there is nothing they could so about it." Fenrir said and bared his sharp, fang like canines in a grin. Feeling uneasy and unable to hide it, Harriet gulped and fidgeted in her seat.

"I should really go to bed now. The Dursley's will want me awake to make them breakfast tomorrow morning." Harriet said while pushing herself off her couch. Just as she was reaching for her contact lens case to take them into her room, Fenrir grabbed and gripped onto her wrist.

"You're going no where, sweet heart; I haven't had my fun yet. Besides you should really listen to your babysitter." Fenrir growled deeply in his chest. With a hard tug the werewolf pulled Harriet's back into his chest while his free arm wrapped around her waist.

The werewolf was beginning to get more frisky and, at one glance out the window, it was shown that the clouds were beginning to uncover the full moon. Yet, because the moon was still partially covered, instead of starting his transformation, Fenrir's wolfish nature began to show through his human form.

Harriet was frightened and her body stiffened when the man began sniffing her neck. She knew that something about him had changed and it was scaring her. Harriet knew that tonight was a full moon but, because of the storm, she was hoping it would effect the werewolf and he would stay in his human body. The young teenager did not notice that the clouds were slowly disappearing in the sky.

"You smell so clean. What a pity; I would have loved to bathe you myself." Fenrir whispered in a low growl as he began to lick up Harriet's neck. Harriet shivered in the werewolf's grip as she finally came to her senses and began to struggle.

"Let me go! Unhand me!" She shouted, twisting in his grip. Fenrir growled in annoyance as his grip tightened around her waist.

"Do you really think you are in any position to tell me what to do, Potter?" Fenrir questioned with a growl. Harriet whimpered frighteningly as Fenrir's one hand released her arm to move to her pants line.

"Now be a good little girl. We wouldn't want to have any little accidents, would we?" The werewolf asked as his hand slowly lowered to the gap between Harriet's legs. The squib's eyes widen when she realized what the werewolf was trying to do.

"NO!" Harriet screamed and started struggling harder than she had before. The werewolf began to growl angrily but a hard kick on his shin caused him to let Harriet go.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

This girl was really starting to piss me off but, before I could grab her again, I felt my body start to change; the full moon was finally uncovered. I have come quiet used to the transformation after many years and no longer felt any pain. Unlike most werewolves I have come in terms with my inner wolf and embraced it. Because of this I have more control over my wolf than any other werewolf alive.

As my body twisted and pulled into shape, my clothing and shoes began to stretch and rip off my body. With in moments I was fully transformed, my human clothing in pieces all around me. I could feel my trench coat handing loosely around my body but paid little attention to it. I could hear something coming upstairs and I sniffed the air. It was a female human, a young girl by the smell of her.

With what human control I had left, I stood on my hind legs and howled long and loud. Growling in hunger, I lowered myself back on all fours and ran out of the living room to find the stairs that went to the second floor. The girl was really stupid if she thought she could hide from a werewolf. It will be only a matter of seconds now; I can already taste the sweet, juicy meat.

**~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

**~Hours later/4am~**

" I can't believe the meeting actually lasted that long." Vernon complained after emerging from the fireplace with his family. Dudley and Petunia came in seconds after him.

"The Dark Lord sure had a lot to talk about. I can't believe he wants our Dudley to be a spy." Petunia frowned as she looked at her proud looking son.

"Don't worry, mum, I am proud to be of use to the Dark Lord." The boy grinned proudly before it dropped in a confused frown. "Hey, where's Draco?" the boy asked after a quick glance around the room. The question caught the interest of his parents and they too began to look around the room.

"Where the hell is that boy? I should have known I shouldn't have trusted Lucius with sending his son!" Vernon shouted as he marched for the nearest phone. He hated most muggle technology but the phone was the quickest way of communication at this time of day.

As Vernon was waiting for Lucius to answer, Petunia took a few steps further in the living room until the front of her shoe hit something soft. Looking down, Petunia noticed pieces of clothing everywhere and what looked like two destroyed, man shoes. The woman blinked and her eyes narrowed as she saw something else. Bending down to get a closer look, Petunia saw that what she saw was thick, gray animal hairs.

'Why that little bitch. If she these clothes happen to be Vernon's she and that Malfoy boy are as good as dead.' The woman thought bitterly as she marched into the kitchen to met with her husband in the kitchen.

"What are you talking about?" Vernon snapped at the phone, his face beat red in anger. After a moment Petunia watched as the red in her husband's face slowly faded to a pale white.

"Vernon? What's wrong?" Petunia asked, temperately forgetting about the ripped clothing and dog hairs. Vernon slowly hung up the phone and turned to face his wife.

"Draco Malfoy has gone missing; he was never here." He told his wife. The woman blinked at her husband, looking thoughtful.

"But there must have been someone here. There is ripped clothing in the living room and evidence of a dog. Harriet would never let one in on her own." Petunia mumble, placing a hand under her bottom lip as she continued to be thoughtful. Vernon, however, got over his shock and his face returned to the anger red it had been a moment ago.

"Nothing about that little bitch surprises me." The man growled angrily and marched towards the second floor stairs. He was joined by both his wife, as well as his son, and they were in front of Harriet's room within seconds.

Although, their anger slowly turned to confusion when they saw that the door was covered in large scratch marks and hanging off it's hinges. Pushing the door open gently, they all froze at the scene in front of them. Clothing and bedding were ripped to shreds, the dresser was on it's side and the desk was cut to pieces. The window was broken, allowing the wind to blow the curtains around like dancing ghosts. Harriet's stuffed wolf was torn to pieces and laying by a hand that was sicking out from under the bed.

"God damn it! Stop hiding you dumb ass girl and clean up this room!" Vernon shouted as he marched over to the bed through the mess. When the girl didn't respond, Vernon bent down to grab her hand to pull her out.

"Damn it you lazy girl I said..." He was cut off with three pairs of screams that six blocks down would be able to hear. In Vernon's hand nothing more than a bloody forearm and hand, obviously ripped from the arm and obviously Harriet's.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) <strong>In the first movie you see Harry playing with a horse while Vernon covers up the mail slot. I don't know if they bought them for him or just gave them to him but they still allowed him _something _to play with

**(2) **When I say dull shirts or dull skirts I mean they aren't very colorful and kind of look like something from a_ life sucking_ boarding school would wear

**(3)** No where does it say that Fenrir EATS children. He BITES them in hopes to turn them into werewolves. Check out his wiki information if you don't believe me

**(4) **Really, look up Fenrir Greyback and look at his hair. Doesn't look like dreadlocks?

Now I have an idea How to make this a actually story but it is all up to you. I need reviews over this version of the one shot. If you want this as a short story review and tell me but if you refuse to review I will post a poll. If I get enough reviews or good votes I will break this one shot into a couple of chapters before I turn start the next. If I continue I will involve Draco


	3. Author Note, please read

Thanks very one :D I am turning this into a story. This one shot (the second one) will be broken into five chapters and posted. They will be edited and some things will be rewritten. For example for chapter 2 I have 69 new words and chapter 3 I have over 300 new word. I didn't pay attention for chapter one. I already have 3 chapters posted and the story is called **When a Werewolf babysits**.

It will involve Draco by chapter 6. The story is a mix of Hurt/Comfort and horror


End file.
